Love and Wonder
by iggycakes
Summary: Just another day at HQ. Supey's kind of fixated on Robin today. Supey/Rob with a dash of KF and Bruce/Clark implied.


**Author's Note: **

Wow! Didn't think so much people would like "Infatuation"... considering how I whipped it out in less than an hour without much thought. I had originally wanted to write some Supey/Robin... but for some reason, I couldn't make it happen. The characters haven't developed that much in my head yet... so it would be kind of weird to immediately just pair them up. Also, I don't think Supey would ever consciously put moves on anyone either. Since I did Wally's POV last time, I attempted Supey's POV here for the most part. I'll probably do Robin's POV next time.

Also, as you can see, I only ever write short one shots... but they usually follow the same continuity and verse in my mind. It's the way I function. I also tried writing something longer this time... it's still free writing though... so nothing that logical I guess.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Infatuation"! I really appreciate it. (The Pretty Boy was inspired from Batman Under the Red Hood- which EVERYONE needs to watch, by the way!)

Last note, Supey's reactions are actually really fun to write... I just have to think "What wouldn't I do?" and bam, there we go. Haha!

* * *

-0-

**Love and Wonder**

It was just another relaxing and terribly boring day at HQ. Robin would have stayed home but Bats told him to go out since he'd be spending the day with Superman. After deciding not to ask questions, Rob left off for HQ.

"What do you even do around here when everyone's gone?" Rob asked Superboy.

The clone who was rolling a small elastical ball around his fingers turned to his friend. "Uh," He paused to think, flicking the ball upwards and watching it disappear in the cave. "I guess I just sit here... or sleep."

"Okay, that's _real _fun. Now, seriously... you can't just.. loafe there."

"But I do?" Supey answered back wondering why Robin bothered asking the question in the first place.

Robin sighed and decided to take out his laptop, which he rarely used because he liked the big computer with the huge screens more... but desperate times came for desperate measures.

Supey straightened, eyeing the yellow belt around Robin's waist. "What do you even put in there?"

Rob followed Supey's gaze. "A bunch of stuff. Whatever could be useful."

"Must be neat."

"Yeah well, you wouldn't need it. Super strength and all."

"Can I see what's inside?"

"No, you can't."

Supey frowned. "Always so secretive. What's wrong with sharing?"

"Top secret is top secret!"

Supey began poking at the belt with interest. Robin tried to get away, but as soon as he did, Supey pulled him back. Rob said something about his small size then attempted to bonk his bigger friend on the head. The clone flinched... a little, but mostly because he didn't expect Robin to hit him.

"Ouch?" He said, even though it didn't hurt, in attempt to garner some sympathy from the Boy Wonder.

"Oh, oh, we playing a game now? Dude, I'm joining in!"

By the time Robin realized it was Wally's voice, the speedster was already holding arms behind his back. "What are you doing anyway Supey?" Wally asked as he struggled to keep Robin in his grasp.

"Belt,"

"Ooooh, I've always wanted to know what he kept in there too! Come on, hurry take it out!" In his excitement, Wally found himself loosening his hold on the Boy Wonder who took the opportunity to escape.

Kicking Supey in the chest to push him off and using his elbows to have Wally let go of him completely before doing a back flip off the couch- which seems to be his lieu of misfortune lately. "Really guys? Don't you anything better to do than pry into my stuff?"

"Aw, come on." Wally laughed, taking out a bag gummy bears from his pocket. "It's just a little fun mister secret boy."

Supey nudged Wally and pointed at the laptop; which Rob had turned on already and left there. "Hey,"

Wally grinned. "Sweet! Let's see what you've got in there."

Robin grinned as well. "Look all you want! I keep nothing in that hunk of junk."

The speedster found his music folder and immediately started laughing. "Dude, Jesse McCartney? He's been done _ages _ago, man!"

"Shut up, you Justin Bieber lover."

"Dude!"

Supey wasn't paying much attention anymore. He turned to look at Rob who has standing behind the couch, a little beyond his reach. Robin caught the clone looking at him and cocked a brow. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just realized how small you were."

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Robin complained. "Besides, I compensate with other stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like being able to kick _your _butt any day anytime at anything."

"Aw bro, that's harsh."

The light-heated duo laughed. Supey watched, feeling something odd in his chest. A kind of warmth. Unconsciously, his lip muscles moved in attempt to smile.

The next thing he knew, Rob was pointing at him giggling madly. "Dude, that's almost as weird, if not more weird than seeing Batman smile!"

Supey went back to the default scowl and rubbed his jaw. "Hm."

Wally patted him on the soulder. "Don't mind him." He then point at himself and made a wide smile. "See? It's easy!"

Supey tried again and Rob collapsed on the floor laughing. "Don't think that's working."

"You'll just have to practice." Wally gave his friend a thumbs up. "Dazzle us someday."

-0-

Later that day, when Wally had left to go do something with Flash, Robin was alone with Superboy in the living room again. Supey was leaning back on the couch, observing as the boy wonder began classifying gummy bears by colour. The red, green, yellow and purple ones were neatly aligned while the white ones were thrown roughly into a pile.

Supey vaguely wondered if Rob had something against them, but decided not to ask. Without much though, he reached his huge hand out, cupping Rob's head.

Rob looked up enough, toppling backwards onto the front of the couch, to look at Supey. "What?"

"Nothing. Just realized how small you were."

"Dude, that's the _second _time you said that today."

"Sorry," Supey apologized, decidedly keep the other half of his thought to himself. The other thought being, Rob ressembled the hamster he never had.

Suddenly, the clone had overcome with the immense desire to pick up his friend and tickle his nose. He knew he shouldn't...

But, by the time he was conscious of his actions, he was already doing it. "Oh, oups." Supey let out.

In a second, Rob flipped out of his arms with extreme acrobatic elegance. The Boy Wonder looked at floor and mumbled something under his breathe before walking off.

If Supey didn't have superhearing, he probably he wouldn't have heard Rob's "Why does this keep happening!"

Not that Supey actually understood what that even meant.

The moment passe. Supey stared at his arms, imagining Rob's weight on it again. He was so light. Like a feather. Lighter than because of his super strength.

-0-

In the other room, Dick decided to call up Bruce. It sounded like he was in the kitchen and Dick could hear Superman's voice in the background.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, in this deep voice.

"Uh, actually... I was just wondering... if..."

"Dick, speak clearly."

"Yeah, sorry." Dick breathed. "I'm probably thinking too much, but... I think maybe..."

There was silence on the other line except for Superman's "Is this much salt alright?" Bruce urged Dick to hurry up.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "N-no, it's alright never mind." And he hung up.

-0-

Bruce stared at the phone in wonder.

"Was that Robin?" Clark asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's weird lately."

"He's at that age you know." Clark replied, putting plates on the table. "Love and wonder."

Bruce blinked, half worried. _Love and wonder..._

-0-

End


End file.
